


Insignias and Identities

by kibasniper



Series: Honorary Tales [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Introspection, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Lightning has a headache during the party at Titans Tower and leaves to find some aspirin only to run into Kid Flash, leading to a conversation about their respective marks.





	Insignias and Identities

Titans Tower was an unfamiliar place to Lightning. The long corridors constricted around him. Endless doors led to uncertain rooms. Even though he was one of the original Honorary Titans, he rarely ventured to the main headquarters. He rubbed his forearms, ambling aimlessly throughout the hallways. As the party faintly raged in the background, Lightning needed a brief moment of silence. The pounding music stirred a headache in the back of his mind and slipped around the curves his brain to his eyes Raven offered to escort him to one of the several medical rooms for an aspirin. He did not want to impose, so he politely rebuffed her.

Lightning felt as if he had been senselessly wondering for hours. He rubbed his temples, grumbling over the ensuing migraine behind his eyes. Sporadic flashes of pain partially blinded him. The numbingly similar hallways with their mundane gray doors and ebony walls boggled him. He assumed the Titans memorized each room considering any stranger would find themselves hopelessly lost.

Lightning remembered that the typical symbol for a medical ward would be a white box with a red cross. He inspected the doors for such a mark, but he could not locate one and sighed. Grumbling, he turned the corner only to recoil in abrupt shock, raising his electrified hands.

Walking towards Lightning, Kid Flash held a hoagie slathered in meats, cheese, spinach, and mustard. He chomped down on his sandwich, and Lightning irked an eyebrow. Mustard spilled on Kid Flash's uniform, and Kid Flash shrugged at the stain. To Lightning's befuddlement, Kid Flash tossed his hoagie in the air, vanished, and reappeared with a spotless uniform. Catching his hoagie, Kid Flash grinned. Lightning hurriedly adjusted his slanted forehead guard from the blast of wind created by Kid Flash when he rushed past him.

"Hey! You're one of the Storm Twins, right? Lightning? I'm Kid Flash," Kid Flash asked, taking another bite.

Regaining his composure, Lightning straightened his back and replied, "Why, yes. Are you familiar with the layout of this tower?"

"Yeah, dude. You looking for some place in particular?" Kid Flash finished his sandwich, and Lightning nodded.

"I am looking for the medical ward. I was told fancy prescriptions would be held there to cure the aching of my skull," Lightning said. "I believe they are called aspirins."

"Oh, yeah! Hold on a millisecond. I'll get you some."

Again, Kid Flash dashed forward. Blinding colors pulsated past him, and Lightning grunted, clutching his head. While he was a master of his element and used to sharp flashes, the swift explosion of scarlet and yellow blinded him. His migraine burned through his vision, and Lightning leaned into the wall.

Kid Flash returned as promised only to wince when Lightning hunched forward. Holding an aspirin bottle and a glass of water, Kid Flash gripped Lightning's shoulder to steady him. He uncapped the bottle and dropped two azure aspirins into the water. Coaxing Lightning to drink, Kid Flash wrapped his arm around Lightning's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay? What happened?" Kid Flash asked, and Lightning sighed, finishing the water.

"It is truly rare for me to have headaches. I am so accustomed to beautiful pulses of sound and mystical flashes that for me to be agitated by them is strange," Lightning said, wiping water off his lips.

"Maybe you're exhausted. I mean, you were one of the guys captured by the Brotherhood of Evil," Kid Flash suggested, and Lightning frowned.

"Lightning would rather not be reminded of that event," he said, and Kid Flash warily grinned.

"Sure thing, man. Wanna lie down for a bit? I know where the guest rooms are," Kid Flash said.

Lightning nodded. "That sounds acceptable. Though, might I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Lightning leaned into Kid Flash as he helped him walk towards the nearest staircase. His gaze drifted to the insignia on Kid Flash's uniform as they descended the steps. The large scarlet emblem of lightning traced from his collarbone to Kid Flash's waist. On his head located by his ears were matching lightning bolts. Lightning pointed at his armor, indicating his own golden lightning bolt.

"Why do you bare the mark of lightning?" Lightning asked, leering down at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash tugged at one of the lightning bolts on his head as they exited the staircase and ventured into another hallway. "Kinda runs in the Flash family. Since we can all move faster than the speed of light, it became our symbol."

Lightning hummed. "So, it is like a familial mark?"

"Yeah, in a way. I mean, not all of us Flashes are related by blood, but we're pretty much a superspeed family," Kid Flash said, stopping in front of an unmarked door.

Opening it, he escorted Lightning into one of the several guest rooms located throughout the Tower. An oak table was located by the far wall with a lamp and a few novels. A twin bed with a large comforter and fluffy pillow was secured on the other side. A walk-in closet, Lightning noticed, had civilian attire hung up on metal hangers. As Kid Flash flipped the light switch, Lightning asked if someone was already occupying the room.

"Oh, oops. I brought us to my room," Kid Flash said, scratching through his auburn hair. "I can take us to a separate room if you want."

"No need to trouble yourself. I am fine," Lightning said, waving his hand. "Do your civilian clothes also bare the mark of lightning?"

"Nah. Those are my street clothes." Kid Flash walked to the closet, taking out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. "I'm still in high school, so I got to keep my civilian identity pretty secured. I can't risk my family or friends getting hurt if some bad guy goes after them."

"Could you not simply fight them?" Lightning asked, brightening. "You have speed which outclasses even Lightning! As prideful as I am, even I cannot best you in that regard."

Kid Flash tucked his jeans. He set them on the oak desk and smoothed the creases out of his shirt. A faint, somber smile stretched into his cheeks. "Yeah, I could, but I don't wanna risk their safety at all. Besides, I don't wanna be Kid Flash all the time."

Lightning straightened on the bed. He removed his helmet guard, rubbing the cool metal. He set it on the bed, watching Kid Flash go into the attached bathroom. Noticing Kid Flash check his appearance, Lightning tugged at his armor and brushed his fingers along his treasured insignia.

"It's like you don't have to be Lightning all the time, right?" Kid Flash asked, pulling at his lips. He ran his tongue along his teeth, checking for any food stuck in his perfectly white teeth.

"That is impossible," Lightning announced, and Kid Flash flicked his gaze to him. "Lightning is Lightning. Lightning has always been Lightning."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash stepped out of the bathroom, snatching the wooden chair and sat at his desk.

Lightning glanced at his attire. The firm cloth armor and metal bands clung to his skin. He clicked his platform sandals against the bedframe. For as long as he could remember, he had been Lightning, a commander of the storms. He denied ever being another person for as long as he could remember. Living in the clouds with his beloved brother as elementals usurped the past.

Kid Flash pursed his lips. He could never imagine being Kid Flash forever. He had dreams beyond heroism. While he loved protecting people, Kid Flash wanted a life outside of saving the world. School was, in a way, a haven. It protected him from the despair of constant worry or villainy. Being surrounded by his peers with their casual conversations and current interests created a sense of normalcy in his life. While he was thankful for his powers and the ability to defend others, Kid Flash was determined to maintain an equal balance between heroism and teenagehood.

"Do you go to school?" Kid Flash asked, and Lightning shrugged. "Never?"

"Long ago, I did. I was very young, but my brother and I stopped attending when we obtained our powers," Lightning recalled, tapping his chin. "We were but boys. I cannot remember the exact age."

"Beast Boy told me you guys didn't really know much about modern stuff. You didn't even know about fire," Kid Flash said, and Lightning immediately scowled.

"My brother and I were aware of fire! We just did not know how to create fire!" Lightning exclaimed, and Kid Flash waved his hands.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to offend ya."

Lightning shrunk into himself. He crossed his arms and legs. Peering out to the distant clouds, his expression softened. Standing up, he set his elbows on the windowsill and clasped his thin, sallow cheeks.

"So, you've always lived up in the sky with your brother. That's pretty amazing," Kid Flash offered.

"There is much Lightning does not know," Lightning said over Kid Flash's compliment, and Kid Flash quieted. He dug his fingers into his palms. "It is an ignorance, I believe, one which cannot be fully realized."

"Hey, that's not true. You can totally learn about new stuff. I mean, just because you grew up differently doesn't mean you don't have a right to learn," Kid Flash said, standing up. "It's kind of what I thought, too, when I first got my powers. I thought I had to dedicate my life to superheroism, but my mentor told me otherwise. He said I had a right to be a kid and grow up like one, so I made a balance between being a teen and a hero."

Lightning peered over his shoulder. He sighed, shaking his head. "That is a nice sentiment, but you and I, even if we share the same marks, are different."

"What? This?" Kid Flash patted his chest. "Man, I'm not bound to this mark. You don't have to always be Lightning, and I don't have to always be Kid Flash."

Lightning hesitantly bit his lower lip. He thumped his emblem with white knuckles. He retrieved his forehead guard and rung it between his long, bony fingers.

"If you wanna be someone else or get educated, you can. You don't have to be tied down to 'Lightning,'" Kid Flash said, crossing his arms. "What are your other goals besides being 'Lightning?'"

"'O-other goals?'" Lightning stammered, a rare crack in his voice.

"Yeah! Take my friend Frances. I've known her since I was seven, and she's always talking big about what she wants to do in the future. Whether it's a nurse or a fashion designer or a model, she wants to do something that she thinks is cool."

Lightning slowly nodded. "She sounds like an admirable lass. Though, what can I do? How can I separate myself from Lightning?"

Kid Flash snapped his fingers and smirked. "You just did."

Lightning furrowed his brow and gestured for him to elaborate.

"You just separated yourself from Lightning. You called yourself 'I' and used 'Lightning' as another part of you."

Lightning touched his lips, a faint pink burned his cheeks and blurted, "Ah, I did so without realizing what I was implying!"

Kid Flash chuckled, clutching his hips. "See? You can totally make a difference in yourself just by having the drive to do it. Even if you have a late start, you can learn or have a life outside of your identity as a Titan."

"So, even if I have always been Lightning, I can separate myself from him?" Lightning asked, lightly hitting his free fist into his open palm.

"Yeah! That's what I'm saying!" Kid Flash proclaimed, offering a thumbs-up.

"Tavis."

Kid Flash's thumb curled back into his fist when Lightning spoke. The speedster arched his back, leaving his mouth a slight gape. Lightning grinned awkwardly. The name rolled out of his mouth with foreign wariness.

"My actual name is Tavis," Lightning said with unsure confidence. "I have not spoken of that name in many long years, but it feels rather comfortable to say it again."

Kid Flash whistled, repeating Lightning's real name with a grin. He adjusted his mask, slowly lowering to it his neck with rubbery wrinkles coiling by his chin. His freckles were on full display as several reddish-brown dots plastered on his cheeks, brow, and chin. Fixing his bangs back to a perfected coif, Kid Flash offered his hand and said, "Great to meet you, Tavis. I'm Wally West."

Lightning gripped Kid Flash's hand with eager aplomb. Electrical pricks flew the second their hands clapped together. Kid flash yelped, recoiling and blowing on his burned hand. Lightning grimaced, hurrying with his apology, and Kid Flash snickered.

"Sparks fly when you're around," Kid Flash said, and Lightning grinned, shaking a laugh with his new friend.


End file.
